Ji-min Jamie
Biography Ji-min Jamie (born September 15, 2032) is a little Korean girl with a terminal spina bifida, she was born in Gangnam District, Seoul, South Korea, she has spina bifida, her mother died giving birth, and her dad was assassinated in North Korea, leaving her and her vigintuplet siblings in an adoption center and was later adopted by Hye-Su and Kwan, she was a terminally-ill patient in the Jamie household, suffering from a rare and fatal spina bifida and wasn't allowed to leave because of her disease. She had been going in the hospital numerous times for treatments and surgeries. Because of her disease, she is also bullied and picked on by one of her siblings who does not understand Spina bifida. Appearance She has black hair put in braids, and pale skin, and wears a whitish-blue dress with cuffs on the arm-areas, and black Mary Jane shoes, she's always seen with her Reshiram doll. She also has a very small and fragile body. Personality very sickly and in need of constant attention, she is also timid Family Tree *Father: Kwan Jamie (2002-) *Mother: Hye-Su Jamie (surname: Chen) (2001-) *Brothers: Kwang-Sun Jamie (2032-), Dae-Jung Jamie (2032-), Mung-Hee Jamie (2032-), Chung-Hee Jamie (2032-), Duck-Young Jamie (2032-), Chin-Ho Jamie (2032-), Hyun-Su Jamie (2032-), Kang-Dae Jamie (2032-), Kwang-Ho Jamie (2032-), Chin-Hae Jamie (2032-) *Sisters: Kim-Sang Jamie (2032-), Bong-Cha Jamie (2032-), Ae-Cha Jamie (2032-), Ae-Sook Jamie (2032-), Eun-Hee Jamie (2032-), Hei-Ryung Jamie (2032-), Hyun-Jae Jamie (2032-), Jin-Kyong Jamie (2032-), Mi-Yung Jamie (2032-) *Husband: Zhao Sun *Brothers-in-Law: Wei Sun, Fan Sun, Tong Sun, Zhilong Sun, Yan Sun, Dongpeng Sun, Wenjun Sun *Sisters-in-Law: Rui Sun, Yu Sun, Yanan Sun, Jing Sun, Yiping Sun, Yawei Sun, Shujiao Sun, Yinglan Sun, Dazhen Sun, Fengrong Sun, Xingjuan Sun, Wenquin Sun *Sons: Lawson Sun, Mason Sun, Jim Sun *Daughters: Cassie Sun, Jacinda Sun, Lucy Sun *Father-in-Law: Xiang Sun *Mother-in-Law: Xiaoxiao Sun *Aunts: *Uncles: *Cousins: *Grandmothers: Maria Jamie, *Grandfathers: John Jamie, Trivia *She donated to Make-A-Wish Foundation, her wish was to go to Seoul Land, South Korea with her brothers and sisters *She is not allowed to go to school or play outside as a fear that her illness may get worse and even kill her *Throughout her life she had been in hospitals receiving treatments *She enjoys playing indoor games with her sisters *Since she cannot go outside due to her illness, she has a special indoor treehouse, complete with a slide and tire swing. *Her favorite sport is indoor soccer *for Halloween, she is dressed as a Broken Doll *Her favorite food is sushi *Her favorite music artist is PSY *Her favorite animal is the white tiger *Her favorite TV program is Popopo *Her favorite cake flavor is marble *Her favorite dessert is Patbingsu *Due to her Reshiram doll, she is nicknamed White Shadow by her family Future She is married to a Chinese man named Zhao Sun and they have adopted a set of sextuplets from Australia named Cassie, Lawson, Mason, Jacinda, Lucy, and Jim. Ji-min is now a pop star singer and a guitarist. Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Preschoolers Category:Children Category:Sisters Category:Vigintuplets Category:Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Fraternal Vigintuplets Category:Fraternal Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Daughters Category:People Category:People from South Korea Category:People adopted from South Korea Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from South Korea Category:Children adopted from South Korea Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from South Korea Category:Girls adopted from South Korea Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2032 Category:People born in September Category:People with Terminal Illnesses Category:Children with Spina Bifida Category:Preschoolers with Spina Bifida Category:Children with Terminal Illnesses Category:Singers Category:Guitarists Category:Homeschooled Children Category:Bully Victims Category:People from Illinois Category:Children from Illinois Category:Girls from Illinois Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Children who got bullied by disrespectful children Category:Children who are nice to everyone not rude one bit Category:Nice girls